


Воздушные змеи

by silver_autumn



Series: Фандомная Битва 2013 [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Curtain Fic, Heaven, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-07
Updated: 2013-11-07
Packaged: 2017-12-31 18:29:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1034977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silver_autumn/pseuds/silver_autumn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Рай — это все еще место, где ты коротаешь время в абсолютном одиночестве и в ожидании.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Воздушные змеи

**Author's Note:**

> Название: Воздушные змеи  
> Бета: evenover  
> Пейринг: Дин/Сэм  
> Категория: слэш  
> Жанр: curtain story  
> Рейтинг: PG  
> Краткое содержание: Рай — это все еще место, где ты коротаешь время в абсолютном одиночестве и в ожидании.  
> Примечание: смерть персонажей, ХЭ по-винчестерски

Дин не сразу понимает, что именно произошло.  
  
Просто одним утром он открывает глаза в просторной и залитой солнечным светом спальне, а за окном слышен тихий шум мягко накатывающих на берег волн.  
  
Дин смотрит на идеально выкрашенный потолок, где нет ни одной трещинки, смотрит на то, как играют в лучах света пылинки, и прислушивается к крикам чаек где-то вдалеке.  
  
Он помнит это место. Он чувствует себя дома.  
  
И…  
  
— Ну, когда-нибудь это все-таки должно было случиться, — говорит он в пустоту.  
  
Пустота в ответ молчит.  
  


  
Дин думал, что Рай изменился. После безрассудств Кастиэля, после всего, что они натворили в последнее время в попытках запечатать демонскую братию в преисподней, после небесных гражданских войн и ангельского падения — Дин был абсолютно уверен, что Рай уже не был тем местом, где они с Сэмом бывали прежде.  
  
Но, как оказалось, Дин ошибался.  
  
Рай — это все та же бесплодная пустыня, которая кормит своего обитателя воспоминаниями. Все тот же остров посреди моря сожалений и несбывшейся мечты, в которое добавляет свою каплю каждая новая душа.  
  
Рай — это все еще место, где ты коротаешь время в абсолютном одиночестве и в ожидании.  
  
Но Дину это подходит.  
  


  
Ему было двадцать, когда отец оставил их в прибрежном городке недалеко от Атланты на две недели.  
  
Две июльские недели, когда стояли жаркие до невозможности дни и Сэм целыми днями не вылезал из воды. Он тогда плавал смешно, по-собачьи, постоянно отфыркивая мокрые пряди волос. И даже это у него получалось странно неуклюже, как и все остальное в том возрасте: Дину постоянно казалось, что Сэм вот-вот уйдет под воду, просто запутается в своих длинных конечностях, и он сидел на берегу, потягивая газировку и готовясь сорваться с места в любой момент.  
  
Глупо, да.  
  
Но ночами Сэм каким-то образом избавлялся от своей неуклюжести, и у Дина на языке все время вертелись шутки про полночь и диснеевских принцесс, но он почему-то сдерживался, вместо этого целуя податливые губы и прогоняя все мысли о том, что за это он отправится прямиком на адские сковородки.  
  
А вот оно как обернулось.  
  


  
Сейчас волны по-осеннему холодные: вместо лазури, которую так любят изображать на все новых и новых картинах непризнанные художники, остался только стальной цвет.  
  
И шум по утрам с каждым днем становится громче: начинаются ноябрьские шторма, и криков чаек уже давно не слышно.  
  
Но у Дина есть заварной чайник со сколотой ручкой, в котором получается просто потрясающий чай, и теплые пушистые тапки.  
  
Дин никогда бы в этом не признался, но ноги мерзли у него с детства — Сэм еще поддразнивал его «ледышками».  
  
А теперь ему не от кого прятаться.  
  
Для Дина это вообще новый вид одиночества.  
  
Не детская обида от того, что все его друзья постоянно оказывались в сотнях миль от него. Не странная злость, которую он заливал виски после первого и единственного звонка Сэма из Стэнфорда. И не сосущая пустота, которая отравляла каждый день пребывания Сэма в Клетке.  
  
Дин просто чувствует какое-то странное умиротворение. Ему не к чему стремиться и не надо нестись куда-то в спешке. Он не рвется к какой-то цели и не мается бесполезными сожалениями.  
  
О, он пожалел бы о многом. Только какой теперь в этом смысл.  
  
Единственное, чего ему не хватает, так это живой трансляции с Земли. Здорово было бы приглядывать за Сэмом и не опасаться, что тот наделает очередной чепухи. Хотя не должен был бы. Сэм уже большой мальчик, как-нибудь справится.  
  
Иногда Дин думает, что надо попытаться выбраться с этого своего островка — завести покорно ждущую в городе детку и попробовать добраться до ближайшей дороги, которая смогла бы пронести его по Аду. Найти маму, отца. Эша, в конце концов.  
  
Но вместо этого Дин день за днем просиживает на крыльце, если ледяной ветер стихает и океан ненадолго успокаивается, или на мягком диване, глядя в мерцающий в темноте экран телевизора. С телевизором тут тоже проблемы — новые программы не транслируются. Но Дину хватает и старых лент из детских воспоминаний.  
  
Проходит мало времени перед тем, как он признается сам себе, что устал. Действительно, по-настоящему, отчаянно устал. И сейчас получает свой заслуженный отдых.  
  
Дин не считает слишком быстро пролетающие мимо дни, но радуется, что они проходят и не происходит ничего из ряда вон выходящего.  
  
Это значит, что у Сэма все-таки хватило ума не ввязаться в очередную передрягу.  
  
Это значит, что он все-таки доживет свою жизнь.  
  
И — Дин давно научился смотреть правде в глаза — она просто не может оказаться слишком длинной.  
  


  
Одним утром, когда ветер за окном воет особенно громко, Дин обнаруживает просунутую под входную дверь записку.  
  
Он аккуратно разглаживает погнутые края салатового стикера и читает:  
  
«Заходи, когда созреешь».  
  
Внизу стоит кривой смайлик, а на обратной стороне набросана небрежная схема — судя по всему, карта дорог.  
  
Дин смеется и пришпиливает стикер к холодильнику розовым магнитом (они просто отвратительные, но выпадают Дину на ладонь из каждой новой пачки чая, так что он уже успел смириться).  
  
— Скоро, Эш, — обещает он. — Уже скоро.  
  
А на следующий день под его дверью раздается жалобное мяуканье. Дин впускает в дом и купает в теплой воде изящную кошку, которая оставляет на его запястье ряд ровных и глубоких царапин. Он все время ищет подвох, но посетительница не отзывается ни на одно из знакомых Дину имен, с удовольствием трескает кошачью еду и спит на верхней полке книжного шкафа.  
  
Так что Дин просто сдается.  
  
В конце концов, это Сэм всегда был собачником, а Дин никогда не мечтал о питомце, но если бы он об этом думал… Он хотел бы именно такую — черную от головы до кончика хвоста, за исключением белой грудки.  
  
Она сверкает зелеными глазами, всегда надменно смотрит на него снизу вверх и никогда не приходит к Дину на колени, но позволяет поглаживать себя по голове, если волны за окном шумят особенно громко.  
  
Дин называет ее Искрой.  
  
А зимние шторма за окном вот-вот должна сменить весна.  
  


  
Когда Дин впервые за последнее время просыпается не от требовательного кошачьего зова, а от того, что кто-то часто и жарко дышит ему в шею, он улыбается.  
  
Сэм спит, как всегда, свернувшись на боку и подложив правую руку под голову.  
  
Дин проводит пальцем по залегшим между его бровей морщинкам и привычным жестом убирает с лица снова отросшие пряди.  
  
— Отстань, — вяло отмахивается Сэм. — Устал. Спать.  
  
Конечно, устал, мягко думает Дин.  
  
А еще он думает о том, что впереди у них — вечность. И что его вечность только теперь начинает отсчет.  
  
Он успевает досчитать до десяти, когда Сэм вскидывается на кровати и оглядывает комнату широко раскрытыми глазами.  
  
Дин знает, что за окном снова светит яркое летнее солнце и океан мягко несет свои волны под легким ветром.  
  
Самое время запускать ярко-красных воздушных змеев — как тот, которого ветер вырвал из руки шестнадцатилетнего Сэма столько жизней назад.  
  
— Ну привет, что ли, Сэмми, — мягко говорит Дин. — Я уже заждался.  
  
Сэм улыбается ему в ответ.  
  



End file.
